


Dress to Impress

by bisexualbarry



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Fic or Treat 2019, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Peter wants to admit his feelings to Wade on Halloween. It isn't until he sees a cheap Halloween costume of Wade's costume that he finally gets an idea on how.(prompt #3- spider-man dresses as deadpool for halloween)





	Dress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Isn't It Bromantic fic-or-treat! i wanted to fill out another prompt, but unfortunately i ran out of time ): i hope this fluff still makes up for it (:
> 
> ps, i will still write the corpse bride au i was planning, but idk when it'll be up, haha

Peter sighs, walking down the costume aisle at Wal-Mart with two of his closest friends MJ and Gwen. They’re going on about a Halloween party being held at their college, and Peter doesn’t have the heart to even attempt to listen in. He doesn’t have any intention to go to the party they’re talking about, anyway. They both know it, too, but he knows they’ll likely still try convincing him to go. Something about “needing to socialize more” or something along those lines. Honestly, he’s heard their concerns so often he could recite them back, if ever asked. He knows they both mean well, and he appreciates it. He’s just never been the type of person to go to parties. The memory of the one he went to during high school still burns a bit. He’ll never get over that incident…

Blinking himself out of that particular memory, Peter refocuses on the task at hand. Both girls need a costume for the party, and apparently he knows enough about getting dressed up to have a valuable opinion. He’s been wearing the same suit since he was a senior in high school, so he doesn’t really think he’s _ that _ fashionable. Even Black Cat has teased him about not updating it in nearly four years.

“Oh my god, Pete, look,” MJ says, snickering a little as she walks over to a random costume. When she tugs it out, Peter can’t help the smirk that fills his face. “Looks like Deadpool finally got his own Halloween costume.”

“It looks so cheap,” Peter can’t help but remark, rubbing a part of the fabric between two fingers.

“Yeah, well. The Spider-Man costumes aren’t much better,” Gwen jokes, lightly shoving his shoulder with her own. “It’s just a costume anyway. Unless you make one yourself, they’re not supposed to look realistic.”

There’s a vague conversation playing in the back of his mind. One of Wade joking that he’ll go in one of the cheap knock-off Spider-Man costumes one year and they can have a laugh. He isn’t sure if Wade will actually go through with it, but it makes him pause as he stares at the Deadpool costume still in MJ’s grip.

“You know what, I’ve got the perfect costume idea this year,” he says, chuckling a little.

“So you’re going to the party?” MJ asks, the redhead looking a bit too happy. She always pushed him the most to get out and do stuff.

Peter’s already shaking his head before MJ can finish asking the question. “No. I’m meeting up with a friend.”

“Oh. _ Oh _.” MJ’s smirk turns wicked. “Meeting up with lover boy?”

Peter’s face turns bright red. “Shut up,” he mumbles. “And he’s not my anything. Well. Best friend, other than you two.”

“Your best guy friend that you’ve had an enormous crush on since you were nineteen.” MJ’s looking far too pleased with herself. He remembers a time, near the end of their relationship, when she had been hurt by him admitting he was interested in someone else. After some time apart, however, she went straight to hounding him about it.

“Yeah, it’s just a crush, MJ.”

“C’mon, MJ. His face is red enough,” Gwen steps in, gently squeezing Peter’s shoulder. “Pete, why don’t you head on home and start on your costume? If you’re still up for it, we can meet later for dinner, alright? We’re going to be a bit, anyway.”

MJ’s pouting, but she let the matter drop. “What are you going as anyway?” As she’s putting the Deadpool costume back, her smirk’s suddenly back in place. “Oh my god, are you going as _ Deadpool _?”

“This is where I’m leaving. I’ll see you guys later.” With a quick wave, Peter quickly turns on his heel and heads out of the store.

He makes a few pit stops at a few other stores before heading to his apartment to get started on the costume. Halloween is still a few days away, so he has plenty of time to finish the costume by the time he’ll meet up with Wade at their usual time on Halloween night.

Sewing’s never been his strongest suit. One of the many reasons he hasn’t updated his costume yet (despite Tony’s many _ many _ attempts at getting him to come to the tower so they could work on something more advanced). Peter’s fairly certain the costume wouldn’t turn out that great anyway, but he knows Wade’ll still be happy to see it. He’s happy to see Peter in general.  


It’s a few days later when Peter has to swallow his pride and ask for help. Gwen and May are fantastic when it comes to sewing (even though the former doesn’t sew much nowadays), so he calls both of them up and asks for help. Gwen gives him a few tips and May straight up offers to help. He ends up caving when he gets to a place where he doesn’t know what to do.

On the 30th, Peter bags up his costume into a random plastic bag and heads to May’s. She has the day off, and Peter feels a bit embarrassed when he realises he hasn’t seen her in a couple weeks. He knows from experience May doesn’t care as long as she _ does _ get to see him.

Peter’s fingers are covered in band-aids. He keeps sticking himself with a needle and despite most of the fabric being red anyway, he doesn’t want to get blood all over it. Ringing the doorbell hurts his finger and he’s in the middle of checking to make sure it isn’t bleeding again when May opens the door.

“Hi, Aunt May,” he greets, allowing himself to be pulled into a hug. After hugging her gently, he leans back and presses a kiss to her cheek before slipping past her into the house.

There’s two mugs sitting on the coffee table waiting for them. Peter takes a sip from the one that’s still full and hums as the hot cocoa warms him up. He tastes a faint hint of cinnamon and he hums in approval as he sits down on the couch beside her.

“So, let me see what you have so far,” she says, reaching for the bag.

“Not very far, to be honest,” Peter says in embarrassment, handing it over. “I kept bleeding and I didn’t want it to get all over it.”

“You’re supposed to get the needle in the fabric, not your fingers, dear,” May tells him, smiling.

Peter snorts. “Trust me, I tried.”

May goes quiet as she inspects his handiwork. He was telling her the truth when he said he didn’t get very far. At most, he’s got the sleeves at least stitched together. “Well,” she speaks up after a moment. “Some of these stitches are too sloppy to save, so we’ll have to pull them out to redo them. For the most part, though, it doesn’t look too bad.”

“Wait, really?” In all honesty, he thought she would say they have to redo it all. “I’ve only been working on for a couple of days.”

“You need it by tomorrow, right?” At Peter’s nod, she sighs. “Wish you came to me sooner, but no matter. Do you have a reference picture? I’m sure we’ll be able to get it done by the time you need it.”

“Thank you so much, Aunt May.”

**~*~**

It’s weird going out in a different costume than he usually does. The fabric he bought is a lot softer than the spandex he uses for his Spidey suit. He isn’t complaining, though. The costume fits perfectly thanks to May’s measuring and stitching. Peter still feels bad for not doing much in terms of sewing. She was quick to assure him that it was fine, though. At least they were spending time together.

As he swings to their spot, Peter can see Wade waiting for him on the roof. He isn’t wearing a cheap Spider-Man suit like he said. Rather, he’s wearing a Sally dress and red wig over his usual costume. Peter wonders, not for the first time, if Wade handmade it. It looks too good to have been picked up at any store.

“Hey, Wade,” he greets, landing a few steps away from him. Wade was playing a game on his phone, but looked up when he heard Peter. However, as soon as Wade’s eyes landed on Peter, he doesn’t say anything. “Wade? Are you okay?”

“Are you wearing my suit?” he asks, voice quiet.

“Well, it’s not one of yours. My aunt and I made this one for me. I doubt any of yours would fit me this well,” Peter replies, feeling nervous. Maybe dressing up as Deadpool was a mistake. “Do you… not like it?”

“No, Petey, _ god _ . That’s not why I asked.” Wade quickly scrambles up and walks over to where Peter’s standing nervously. He doesn’t feel as confident as he usually does on their patrols. Despite still hiding behind a mask, he doesn’t feel like _ Spider-Man _. He feels like, well, a twenty-two year old in a Halloween costume.

“Then why are you so quiet?” he asks. He hates how weak his voice sounds when he asks that. He loves how the costume turned out, despite whatever Wade may think. He’s proud to wear the work of him and May. MJ would likely tease him for it before complimenting it. Gwen would do something similar.

“I’ve just… _ shit _, I’ve pictured you in my suit for ages. I never thought it’d actually happen.” Wade sounds like he’s still in disbelief. Peter’s suddenly glad his face his covered. “You look… fuck, baby boy, you look really good.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m wearing your costume. It would be a little insulting if you don't think your own suit looked good,” Peter weakly jokes.

Wade snorts. “Oh, trust me. I’ve seen what horrible excuse for a Halloween costume people have made of my suit. And trust me when I say those are just downright awful. Yours, though.” He whistles. “Damn. It looks good. You said you and your aunt made it?”

“Yeah, uh. I was costume shopping with MJ and Gwen when we came across the, um, the Halloween costume of your suit. And Gwen made a comment about homemade suits always looking better, so I… yeah.” Peter bites his bottom lip to make the word vomit stop. Wade’s still fairly quiet as he looks over Peter. His cheeks feel hot as Wade blatantly checks him out. “So… you like it?”

“Fuck, Petey. I love it!” Wade exclaims, causing Peter to grin widely. “Like I said, you look really good in it. Your ass will always look best in your Spidey suit, but damn, this one is close.”

Peter manages a small laugh. “I, um. I got you something.” He rummages around in a couple of the pockets, internally wondering how Wade always seems to know where everything is in his own. When he finds what he’s looking for, he lets out an “Ah-ha!” and pulls out the small baggy.

Wade still looks like he’s on cloud nine as Peter hands him the candy bag. There’s a couple candy bars in it along with a cheesy card that Peter hopes he takes seriously. Well. As seriously as you can take something that says _ ‘Will you be my boo?’ _ that you can.

Wade’s excited as he looks through the goodies. Peter splurged a bit on treating Wade this year, and he’s happy to see Wade get so excited. Finally, the card comes out, and Peter’s nervous for Wade’s response.

“You aren’t trying to trick me, are you?” Wade asks, not looking up at Peter. “Because if you are, it’s not very funny.”

“No, no! Of course not,” Peter quickly dismisses. “I mean it. I probably should’ve thought about it coming off as a trick, of course, but I thought it would be kinda cute, and—” He’s suddenly cut off by Wade pressing his lips to Peter’s. It wasn’t all that romantic, considering they were both still in their masks, but the shock of it quieted him. “Um. Is that a yes, then?”

“That’s a hell yes, baby boy.” Wade pushes his mask up to reveal his own scarred skin while Peter does the same for himself. Peter can’t help but melt into Wade as their lips make contact for the first time without anything in the way.

Of course, he squeaks in surprise when Wade’s hands find themselves on his ass. He supposes Wade can get away with that now. It’s a good thing he likes the feeling more than he realised.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!! 💛
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)   
[my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
